


She tried

by Helei



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: Fakir's thoughts when Duck is dancing with Rue.





	She tried

Mytho had just finished dancing with that annoying anteater when she challenged the prima ballerina herself Rue. Since she could not dance with Mytho, she would have to choose a different partner. And since she is a "talented ballerina" she would choose one of the advanced class members.  
My teeth clenched as she stood up and eyed the room for her prey. I loved t dance but I would rather dance with the anteater than Rue. Then all of a sudden Rue's eyes stopped and she grinned. My stomach with starting to turn. (don't choose me don't choose me).  
"Would you dance with me?" she said staring directly at the red-haired girl.  
The same girl who is always asking about Mytho. Her, why her, she was not even the beginners class. Rue and she were as opposite as you could get. Rue danced with elegance and poised. While red-head over her danced with the elegance of a duck.  
The red-head stood up and started to shake as she approacher Rue. as the music started playing they started to dance. The red-head eyed Rue throughout the entire performance. Copying her motions., on her tippy toes and not on point. But as I said before, there is no comparison. Rue danced with such ease. She had even a smirk on her face as she danced. While her partner scrunched her eyebrows trying to follow along.  
However, there was something about her dancing that made me want to continue watching I could not find the word to describe it. Then it hit me.  
As Rue lifted her up in the air, I realized the word. Happiness. Or joy or another pure emotion. The little red-head dance with enjoyment. She was enjoying herself. Being able to dance with an advanced member. At one point she smiled with pure happiness, I ducked my head to shield my own smile. 

When the dancing stopped, everyone was in shock. Whether because of Rue's dancing or the girl's ability to follow. I sat there just eyeing the look on the redhead's sweaty face. It was red and water dripping on all sides. She looked onto the group with an awkward smile.  
My hands suddenly had a mind of their own at that point. They rose from the floor where they were glued for the duration of the performance and clapped together. I clapped a few times before the rest of the class followed. The silly little girl kept smiling. 

What an eyesore.


End file.
